1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for in situ lining of pipes, conduits or ducts having substantially vertical orientation. The invention further relates to a system of devices utilized in this method of pipe lining.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention pertains to the field of pipe or conduit repair. An example is installing a lining to the interior surface of a substantially vertically oriented pipe such as a roof drain pipe or waste drain stack. Such pipes are typically found within the enclosed walls of a building.